Haruhi's Locking
by ouran-host123
Summary: Haruhi locks the door and things get awkward...


Haruhi's Locking. 

**A TamaXXXHoney with a bit of HikaXXKaoru****. ****This is my first Fanfic so please review.**

Honey was just laying about the music room, eating cake, all the usual, but it wasn't. He realised that he didn't want to talk to any of the girls anymore but just focus his attention on...TAMAKI! He didn't notice it until just recently but he was quite fond of the golden haired "prince" and wanted to spend more and more time with him instead of Mori.

"TAMA-CHAN," Honey called out getting the full attention of the room. And a mean stare from some of the customers.

"What is it, Honey?" he responded.

"Come over ppplllzzz Tama-Chan," he asked in his cutest Lolita voice begging for his attention.

"OK what is it, do you want to play or something," he asked very hopeful."NO" he said knowing that he didn't want to play but he wanted to "play" with HIM! He blushed at the fact of the question. "Oh," he thought looking a little bit disappointed, knowing that he actually wanted to "play" with him, not play.

_*Both boys had the same idea about "playing" with each other but they both thought that the other was straight.*_

The Next Day

The next day both boys didn't feel up to talking to each other, but when they did it was about awkward topics such as the weather and clothes. "Hmmm," thought Haruhi as she had a feeling that something was up. "I don't know what is up with you two," she said and locked them up in a small room to sort out their problems. Maybe she shouldn't have...

When they both realised where Haruhi had put them and locked the door they both blushed. "Umm, so what do you want to do Tama-Chan," asked Honey hoping but not expecting for an answer too fun. "You," he gasped out quickly, startled by the other's voice. Once realising what he said, he turned the reddest of reds. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that," he coughed out with a high pitched voice. "No don't worry and don't be sorry," he almost laughed out with joy and ran up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" said Tamaki. "Because you're so cute when you blush." "Aww thanks come over here and hug me," and he did. "I love you Tama-Chan." "I do too Honey. I am hungry, do you want anything to eat," he asked. "CAKE! I WANT CAKE!" he yelled out until he was almost out of breath.

"I am cake so you can lick me until whenever," he stated rushing through his words and then he was silenced by a deep passionate kiss that lasted about 20 seconds. "OH MY GOD. THAT WAS THE BEST KISS IVE EVER HAD," he said gasping for air and looking at a proud Honey. Then they made out and kept yelling each other's names for a full half of an hour.

_*Outside the room...*_

"I think that they've had enough time together in the room," Haruhi exclaimed listening at what sounded like 2 fat people after a long run. When she finally opened the door she wasn't surprised at what she saw and just smiled. "Whoa, what do we have here," the Twins said with shocked expressions on their faces. "So you think that you can do better than us," said Hikaru nudging Kaoru. "Yeah, we can do much better than that." Then they both threw themselves on a couch and started making out passionately as Haruhi watched with a big grin on her face.

After making out for another 20 minutes and almost wrecking their clothes whilst ripping them off each other they finally stopped. "So who was better," they all asked Haruhi at the same time. "Umm I think that I have to say the twins!" "YEAH," they both yelled out at the same time. "Sorry, it must come from experience," Hikaru said, "you'll do better next time I promise."

The Next Day

All of the boys and Haruhi are going to the beach (because it's not a school day) and end up going to one of Kyoya's private beaches. Seeing as there is no one around besides the host club, Haruhi decides to go in a bikini. Surprisingly, Tamaki doesn't care and pretends she is dressed in a school uniform.

"Now, we all know why we're here, right," Tamaki said holding Honey in his arms.

"No, not really," said the others excluding Honey and Haruhi. "Well, my Honey and I have confessed our love for each other," he said with a huge grin on his face. Honey loved when Tama-Chan called him "His Honey".

"WHAT!" they all screamed out (this time including Haruhi) "When did this happen!" "Well I believe it was when Haruhi found what they were doing in the room that she locked them in yesterday." "Oh really, this was your doing was it Haruhi?" The twins said in perfect unison. "Yep, I know isn't it great?" "YYYEEESSS! Now we finally have another guy x guy couple." "What do you mean 'another' guy couple" "We're the 'TWINCEST...'" They said stretching out the word 'twincest'.

"So, now that we all have this clear, the host club is now going to host boys and girls." Tamaki said with the thought of more money on his mind. "Wait, who will host the boys?" Haruhi said with a scared look on her face. "Well you will have to reveal that you're a girl, then we will need more girls and me and Honey and maybe Hikaru and Kaoru can take care of the 'other' guys, if you know what I mean." "Yes, that _**will**_ bring the club _**more**_ money," exclaimed Kyoya. "And it will be fun," yelled Honey in a happy tone. "OK so it's set, we will now host boys."

The Next Week

"Hmm, what's this," said a number of students all standing around a flyer, "the host club will now be hosting boys, a wide variety of hosts willing to host them, Tamaki, Honey, The Twins and...our official girl Haruhi" some of them read out loud.

"But Haruhi's a boy," some of them said. "No I'm a girl," she said wearing her prettiest dress. "OMFG, YOUR FREAKING SEXY," said one of the boys and she glared at him with embarrassment. "Hey, I maybe in twincest but Haruhi is mine..." said Hikaru with a hint of jealousy in his tone. Then he came up and gave her a great huge hug. "Oh thanks but I know that you don't like me the way I do like you so yeah."

"Oh, but I do please please, you have to believe me." "But I can't because of the relationship that you have with your brother." "Oh how can I make you believe me?" "Kiss. Me." "What," he said blushing on his whole body. "OK, I guess you don't want me." "OK." Then he went over and kissed her for quite a while but he couldn't stop, he then proceeded to drag her into the music room 3. Little did he know that someone had hidden camera in Usa-Chan which was sitting right there!

In the previous 25 minutes Hikaru had practically raped her. Then as soon as they got out Honey and Tamaki went in and made out heavily for another 15 minutes. Then Kaoru went back to get his camera he had secretly hidden there so he could blackmail Hikaru into fucking him and maybe even Tamaki...

So he showed the video to the host club and promised not to say or show anything if Tamaki and Hikaru had a threesome with him. So they went into the large changing room and started bum and face fucking him, but all that you could hear from outside was: "Oh Hikaru, Oh Tamaki and Oh Kaoru," and various other sex noises.

When one of them came you could hear the loudest groan you have ever heard. That noise was heard many times...When they finally came out all you could smell was cum and they were EXHAUSTED!

"So what now?" asked Kaoru "Well we need to open the host club now," said Tamaki. "Oh our first day with boy guests is today, isn't it?"Asked Honey with a grin. "Yes, so let's get ready," stated Tamaki.

When the host club opened there weren't many boys, and the ones that were there were mostly with Haruhi except for one boy who was spending all his time with Honey Senpai. The moment that he actually got a kiss from him, Tamaki screamed and everyone turned to him. "There is no kissing in the host club, especially with Honey," yelled Tamaki. "Why would that be," said a guest. "Because..." he quickly tried to find an excuse for his actions, "umm because he gets the," he struggled to say, "Most customers."

Then for the rest of the day, all his guests moved over to the twins, Mori and Honey or Kyoya. So they all had a mix of boys and girls, especially the twins who had been teaching other boys to make out like them. That was when Haruhi had enough of it and found herself jealous. As when they _finally_ broke apart she came over and made out with Hikaru right there and said "Hikaru, you are my boyfriend now and you will be kissing me and your brother, but only if I'm involved in a three way kiss. OK." "B-b-b-boyfriend!" he shouted in joy.

That night Haruhi went on her first date with Hikaru and they went to a really expensive restaurant (according to Haruhi) and Haruhi ordered some FANCY TUNA! Later, on the way home to Hikaru's, Haruhi asked "why are we going over to your place, cant we go over to mind?" Her response was "you are the one who suggested that three way kiss and maybe a bit more..." "Oh you took me seriously, hehe, well I guess we can have a bit of fun, maybe I can see you naked or some other stuff..." stated Haruhi, a little bit shocked.

When they got to Hikaru's, Kaoru was waiting outside (to Hikaru's surprise, but not Haruhi's) in nothing more than a pair of boxers. "What are you doing out here, you'll freeze?" asked Hikaru. His response was said with excitement in his voice "Haruhi texted me when you were on your way home about a bit of three way action and I totally agree," he said going up and giving Hikaru a big hug. "Whoa, wait until we get inside," said Haruhi. "OK," they both shouted in agreement.

When they got inside they were instantly met by a large king size bed and sexy lingerie for Haruhi to change into. "Where can I change into this," asked Haruhi. "Right here," said the twins at the same time. "Ok, but Kaoru, can you please look away and Hikaru you can help." "Oh, unfair I want to help," complained Kaoru. "Next time Kaoru, next time," said Hikaru.

Then they finally got on the bed and first started up with a game of truth or dare. "So who should start," asked Haruhi. "Well you seeing as you're the guest," said Kaoru and he and Hikaru nodded with agreement. "OK, then I dare Hikaru to pash you," said Haruhi, blushing. He went over and gave Kaoru a great big pash and Haruhi nearly had an orgasm there. "OK, now that that's done, Haruhi, have you ever had sexual dreams about some of your customers at the host club?" asked Hikaru getting a boner just thinking about it. "Actually, no I haven't," and as she said that Hikaru's boner started to go down. "Oh is it my turn yet?" asked Kaoru already getting a boner thinking about his dare. "Yes it is, you can go now," responded Haruhi. "YAY, umm Hikaru, I dare you to give me head and Haruhi can watch...OK." "OK and she can have some personal fun at the same time if she wants, if that's ok with you Haruhi?" asked Hikaru. "OK," responded Haruhi. So Kaoru first got him erect by palming him through his boxers and then slid his now hard dick through the hole at the front. Then he proceeded to lick the head of it until it oozed precum. He now was licking the underside of his penis when he moaned softly and Kaoru knew that Hikaru was ready. Kaoru put the whole 9 inches of it into his mouth and was surprised that he could get it all in. When he began to move his head in and out he tasted the salty sweetness of his twins cum. When he was sure that he had sucked all of it out of him he moved his head away and grinned. "OK I think now that I have had to put up with...well, this it is my turn?" chuckled Haruhi. "NO! It is time to get into the real action," screamed Hikaru. "NO! Not tonight, I'm too tired; OK can we do it tomorrow by any chance?" asked Kaoru. "Yeah Hikaru, I know that you're tired too so we'll all rest up and then have some fun tomorrow," said Haruhi.

Tomorrow has finally come and it's the weekend. "Time to go shopping to shopping to get Haruhi some new clothes," said the twins as they stood in front of Haruhi completely naked and looking as hot as hell.

As they went to the mall Haruhi questioned whether they should be buying clothes that cost over $100. So, under Haruhi's orders, they kept the budget to $1000 and she got 2 dresses, 4 pairs of jeans, 7 shirts, 5 skirts, 2 pairs of shoes, a new bag and 3 pairs of sexy lingerie.

_**Wait for the next instalment of Haruhi's Locking...Coming Soon!**_


End file.
